The Little Pig
Cast: *Ariel - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Eric - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Flounder - Hen Wen (The Black Cauldron) *Sebastian - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Scuttle - Iago (Aladdin) *King Triton - Brix (Goldie & Bear) *Ursula - Madame Mousey (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Grimsby - Winnie the Pooh *Carlotta - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Chef Louie - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Max - Patou (Rock-A-Doodle) *Vanessa - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Harold the Seahorse - Baley (Goldie & Bear) *Ariel's Sisters: **Alana - Terk (Tarzan) **Adrina - Lily (LeapFrog) **Adella - D.W. Read (Arthur) **Arista - Francine Frensky (Arthur) **Aquata - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) **Attina - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *The Priest - José Carioca (Saludos Amigos) *Glut the Shark - Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free} Scenes: *The Little Pig Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Opening Credits *The Little Pig Part 2 - Jiminy's Concert/(Daughters of Brix) *The Little Pig Part 3 - Twigs at the Sunken Ship *The Little Pig Part 4 - Twigs Meets Iago *The Little Pig Part 5 - Medusa Watches Twigs *The Little Pig Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Pig Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Pig Part 8 - Storm at the Sea *The Little Pig Part 9 - Piglet is Saved/"Part of Your World" (Reprise) *The Little Pig Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Pig Part 11 - Twigs's Hidden Treasure *The Little Pig Part 12 - Medusa's Lair/"Poor Unfortunate Souls" *The Little Pig Part 13 - In Piglet's Kingdom *The Little Pig Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle/"Les Poissons" *The Little Pig Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Pig Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" *The Little Pig Part 17 - Medusa Takes Charge *The Little Pig Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Pig Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Pig Part 20 - Medusa's Wrath *The Little Pig Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Pig Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *Goldie & Bear *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh; (2011) *The Black Cauldron *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Disney's Sing-Along Songs *House of Mouse *Aladdin *The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) Gallery: Twigs 03.jpg|Twigs as Ariel Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|Piglet as Prince Eric 6a00e54ee7b64288330133f4653f81970b-800wi.jpg|Hen Wen as Flounder Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-10240.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Sebastian Iago.jpg|Iago as Scuttle Brix in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Brix as King Triton Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Category:Disney Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof